


Some things never change

by mikhailosbitch



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, GGE2017, Happy Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikhailosbitch/pseuds/mikhailosbitch
Summary: Gallavich Gift Exchange 2017The prompt:I'd like to see I+M happy, maybe trying something new (sexual Or not) and how their dynamic works in new situations. I love their sense of humour and how they spark off each other - one of my favourite scenes will forever be Ian chasing Mickey with the luggage dildo! :-D





	Some things never change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedStarFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFiction/gifts).



> Hey!  
> This is my part of the Gallavich Gift Exchange 2017, written for @Shamelessly4Shameless on tumblr who I think is RedStarFiction on here (please yell at me if I'm wrong!).  
> I was supposed to write a funny fic about them trying something new and also add some romance. To be honest I'm a total sucker for angst, especially during the last months, so this was quite a challenge for me but I hope it turned out okay.  
> And to all you smut lovers, I'm sorry but I just can't do it. So be warned, they don't try something sexual.
> 
> As always I'm sorry for my mistakes, English is not my first language.

“The fuck is this?” Mickey asked when he slumped down on the couch, popcorn bowl in his lap and eyes narrowed on the TV screen in front of them.

“A movie” Ian replied and grabbed a hand full of popcorn.

“I fucking see that but what movie is it?”

“I thought maybe we should stop watching old Van Damme and Seagal shit and instead-“

“Why the hell would we do that?!” Mickey looked at him like Ian had lost his mind and maybe Ian had because, knowing his boyfriend, why on earth would they watch anything else than their good old action movies and bicker about who was better, Van Damme or Steven Seagal.

But at Sue’s birthday party last week, Ian had discovered that apparently he suffered from a severe lack of basic movie knowledge. Sue and his other colleagues couldn’t believe it when he admitted that he had never seen _Psycho_ or _Good will hunting_ and Ian had decided it was time for a change in Mickey’s and his movie nights.

Now he only had to convince Mickey.

“Because” Ian said slowly, “There is a shit ton of great movies and shows out there that we have never even heard of though they are common knowledge.”

“So? Just because everyone else does it doesn’t mean we gotta do shit” Mickey muttered, dismissively waving his hand that was holding a beer bottle toward the TV.

“True”, Ian admitted, “But I wanna watch something else than _Double Impact_ for once.”

Mickey shot him a glare like he wanted to retort something about how they could totally watch _Under Siege_ but Ian just pressed play and pulled Mickey onto his lap. “Shut up and watch.”

He grinned when Mickey grumbled something about “So fucking bossy” but leaned back into Ian’s chest. “So what’s the movie?”

“ _The Departed_ ” Ian said, “Gangsters spying on police and the other way around.”

 

Just like Ian expected Mickey started a tirade of snarky comments but surprisingly only for the first ten or so minutes. _The_ _Departed_ turned out to be a suspenseful as shit ruthless gangster movie and Ian found himself tapping nervously against Mickey’s thigh until Mickey snarled at him to fucking quit it, he himself totally caught up in what was happening on the screen.

When the credits started rolling Mickey shifted in Ian’s lap and turned around. “That was some pretty good shit” he admitted.

Ian felt the corners of his mouth going up into what had to be a big goofy grin. “Good enough to repeat it?”

“As long as it’s not some stupid girl stuff.”

And yeah, Ian could go with that.

 

 

 

It became a thing.

Every Friday night that neither of them had to work they found themselves on the couch with popcorn or chips and chocolate, watching movies that, according to the internet were absolute must- sees and didn’t sound like some cheesy high school romance.

Mickey had the amazing ability to bitch about the plot lines or make pointy remarks, which often ended up in Ian snorting with laughter and spreading chips crumbs all over the living room.

Mickey also bitched about his rightful spot in Ian’s lap but he didn’t resist when Ian wrapped his arms around him and put his head on Mickey’s shoulder. In that position, Mickey on Ian and snacks on Mickey with Ian’s hand sneaking into the bowl every once in a while, stealing all the best nachos according to Mickey, they discovered the world of great cinema and television.

 

“Tarantino knows his shit” Ian murmured, munching on a mouthful of chips, “Weird as fuck but good nonetheless”. Mickey, curled into Ian’s side, hummed in agreement.

They were watching _Inglorious_ _basterds_ and it was just the perfect mix of hilarious, suspenseful and odd but they had got used to Tarantino’s style by now, after seeing _Django_ _unchained_ and _Pulp_ _fiction_.

“Well that’s a whole new level of blue balls” Mickey deadpanned as the soldiers on the screen, who had been holding their guns at each other’s crotches, pulled the trigger which ended up in a mass shooting and Ian, in the middle of taking a zip from his bottle, almost splashing his beer over the couch.

“You okay up there, Gallagher?” Mickey asked  while Ian tried to manage the difficult task of both laughing and swallowing beer at the same time.

“Yeah, I’m fine” he answered when the beer was safely in his belly, “Obviously better than our dear soldiers.”

“Good” Mickey said, voice muffled by the fabric of Ian’s hoodie since he was half on top of Ian, his head resting right under Ian’s chin, “’Cause I kinda like your balls where they belong. You better keep them there and not let some nazi asshole shoot them off.”

“I’d never” Ian assured, well aware of the stupid grin he was wearing because what the fuck was this conversation. “Same goes for you though” He added for good measure.

 

When the credits rolled over the screen they had finished five beers, well Ian had one and Mickey the rest, killed two bags of chips and Ian felt totally at ease because he had just watched how World War II should have ended and, and let’s be real that was the real reason, Mickey was curled around him, on the verge of falling asleep. His hand was fisted in Ian’s sweater and his small and solid body was like a blanket to Ian, engulfing him in warmth and the most amazing smell.

Yep, movie nights were one of Ian’s absolute favorite things to do.

 

 

 

 _Southpaw_ was a challenge for Ian.

It was a challenge as he found himself with the inability to really pay attention to the movie because he couldn’t tear his eyes away from his boyfriend who was engrossed in the events on their TV in a way Ian had never seen before.

 _Southpaw_ was a movie about a boxer named Billy Hope who let his opponent beat the shit out of him for the majority of a fight before he finally hit back and won. It wasn’t a happy movie. The main plot was about Billy’s struggles after he lost his wife and while he went deeper and deeper into the spiral of sorrow, Ian fell deeper and deeper into watching Mickey watching a movie.

He wasn’t sure why it was exactly during this movie that he noticed the way his boyfriend’s eyes scanned over the screen, seemingly catching every detail. It was like he was in his own world, completely lost in the story and Ian couldn’t bring himself to focus on the movie but instead looked at Mickey almost the whole time.

 

“You’ve grown into an admirer of the art of cinema” Ian said after the movie was finished. Mickey was sitting next to him on the couch, gaze lost somewhere in his lap until Ian’s comment.

“Fuck. Off.”

“Admit it, you pay attention to like camera angles and shit. You don’t even always spend half the time beefing about the plot anymore.”

Mickey’s brows furrowed at this “accusation”.

“Jeeze Gallagher, if you’re watching a good movie for the first time you don’t give a shit about the directing or whatever, you’re just caught up in the story.”

Well, this was interesting. Ian could feel the familiar pull at the corners of his mouth. Mickey was mostly the cause of it nowadays. Letting his urge to smile take over he let his face split into a big grin when he asked “So you do admit that you love good movies and appreciate the work of great directors?”

His grin only grew bigger when Mickey glared at him, arms crossed in front of his chest and legs folded under him which made him look like a too big toddler dressed in Ian’s blue hoodie. Holy shit, he had it bad for the guy.

“I do admit that I love you shutting up and using that energy of yours for your dick instead of your mouth” Mickey huffed , and well, that was the moment Ian’s last wall of resistance crumbled and he had to tackle Mickey onto his back and kiss him senseless.

 

 

 

Ian would have never believed that he would find his brother and his boyfriend in a conversation with each other that didn’t involve throwing insults at one another one day but that was exactly what he saw when he came through the back door of his old childhood home on a Thursday night in June.

Every once in a while Fiona hosted a family dinner at the house where she still lived with Liam and Carl and tonight was one of them.

When Ian walked into the kitchen Fiona was standing behind the counter, shuffling with pots and pans and creating a good old Gallagher mess.

“Hey Fi” he greeted her. His sister looked up from her cooking chaos and smiled. “Hey, sweetface.”

The contents sizzling in the pan in front of her started making angry sounding pops and a drop of oil landed on Fiona’s shirt. Cursing she turned the stove off and lifted off the pan.

“You’re right on time” she said, “Go get your boyfriend and your brother, dinner is ready and I haven’t heard them yelling at each other in the last ten minutes so we should check if they’re still alive.” Ian, who had had the question if Mickey was already there on the tip of his tongue, nodded and made his way into the living room.

The sight offered to him was interesting to say the least. Mickey and Lip were sitting on the floor across from each other, the coffee table between them. On the table was a magazine, the open page showing an article about the show Narcos. Ian chuckled.

 _Narcos_ was the most recent thing they had started watching and it was one of the best shows he had ever seen and Ian would be lying if he said he and Mickey hadn’t had more than one TV marathon during the last few days.

Long story short they were embarrassingly big fans of the series and as a recent chat with his beloved brother on the phone had revealed, so was Lip.

Given the fact that usually Mickey and Lip couldn’t stand each other Ian was more than surprised to find them here now, eagerly discussing a TV show about the Columbian drug cartel.

He was vaguely aware that they were talking about whether you should like or hate Pablo Escobar for his brilliant minded-assholery but what mostly stroke him was the lack of curse words. Well, the lack of curse words said to one another.

But Lip and Mickey being Lip and Mickey that didn’t last long and Ian was ripped out of his trance-like awe when his brother called Mickey an asshole.

Apparently Lip was behind them and Mickey, being the little shit he was, had ignored Lip’s begging not to spoiler him.

“Dinner is ready” Ian announced before the situation could evolve into a fistfight, a scenario that was totally with in the bounds of possibility when it came to these special two.

“Hey little bro!” Lip said, raising his hand, before he stood up, flipped Mickey the bird and went into the kitchen. “Just for the record, your boyfriend is an annoying fuck who doesn’t respect one’s personal desire to explore a story on their own.”

“Wow, college is getting to your head” was all Ian replied because seriously, that sentence could have been one of Frank’s gross speeches about the mishaps of society.

Lip’s answer was middle fingers for both of them, raised over his back.

“Though I gotta say Mick, spoiling is a dick move” Ian chuckled as he turned to his boyfriend. Mickey just bore a mischievous grin at him. “Well, I move fucking dickly to the people that deserve it.”

And once again Ian just couldn’t help it, he had to sling his arm around Mickey and bury his nose in black hair. “I guess, some things never change.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be much appreciated, especially from you Shamelessly4Shameless/RedStarFiction! Please don't be afraid to criticize!


End file.
